board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Ctesjbuvf
ctesjbuvf has been on board 8 since the Fall 2008 Contest. He's curently the known youngest board 8'er. Unconfirmed rumors state that he is an underage user. He loves Nintendo. He enjoys 95/100 Nintendo games. Mostly Super Mario and Pokémon. He still needs to play Super Mario RPG. He also loves sport. He plays football, tennis and tabletennis. History ctesjbuvf knew about gamefaqs since 2001, where he only used it when he needed some help in a game. In 2007 (six long years later) ctesjbuvf finally created his account. Because he wanted to make a bracket for the Fall 2007 contest. ctesjbuvf ditn't knew about the message board so he just quickly took the username ctesjbuvf (a name that he always used in things where nobody else should remember it) cause he was sure no one else had that username. In the summer of 2008 ctesjbuvf finally learned about message boards. He is very remarkable due to his username. He posted a lot on the Super Smash Bros Brawl board and the Mario Kart Wii board. Lurked at some other boards as well most notable the Super Smash Bros Melee board and the Super Paper Mario board. He started a contest on the Mario Kart Wii board which is curently still runing. ctesjbuvf came to Board 8 during the Fall 2008 Contest, A whole year after he made his account. He enjoyed some save my contests that maked him visit to vote in them. cesjbuvf liked this idea and tried to make some himselv he was very bad at it and nobody voted. When the contest ended he thought that the board was closed and everybody were on board 3 the Poll of the day board. Because of several things ctesjbuvf began to hate board 3. ctesjbuvf then found out that board 8 wasn't closed. So he came back there. ctesjbuvf began to explore the board and saw many awesome things and users, which maked board 8 his favorite board. His own things began to work as well. ctesjbuvf leaved every other board except the Mario Kart Wii board where he would finish his contest beofore leaving (though it could take more than a year). However ctesjbuvf's username is very weird and many people hates it. His username is a bad thing about him. Many people thinks that it's random letters, but that's actully not true. When ctesjbuvf was nine he decided to rank the 26 letters. Beacuse he was nine years old he decided to use the first nine letters as his username ,in something he can't remember, which were c-t-e-s-j-b-u-v-f. He used it in many things later. Curent Projects Save my User Contests Ctesjbuvf plays though Pokémon Emerald The Ultimate User Contest Done Projects M=Minor Project Save my Game Villain The Nintendo Character Battle ctesjbuvf ranks the first 10 who posts M'' Guess my 5 favorite Pokémon in 60 questions ''M The Game Villain Tournament ctesjbuvf / letters top 20 users M'' ctesjbuvf's Daily Gauntlet ''M Mario Kart Character Gauntlet M'' Save my Console/User Failed Projects 'Board 8 one set Tennis Tournament' *Reasons for not working **It purged **Many users who signed up ditn't vote '''Save my Best of 2008 game' * Reasons for not working ** It purged Save my character battle VI character * Reasons for not working ** It was made before but ctesjbuvf wasn't knowing at the time ** 128 characters was in, and he said one save at all Save my Cartoonnetwork character * ctesjbuvf does still have the list of the characters in and will maybe remade this tournement * Reasons for not working ** Over 200 characters was in, and he said one save per hour Accomplishments Runner up in the UUL's season 6 BotR Runner up in the UUL battle with the best two from UUL cup and BotR (If ctes hadn't abstained he would have won) Winner of the Users That Do Gauntlets Gauntlet Winner of the C topic in Save my User Contests Runner up in Katie's Super Awesome Contest 500th Posts !- The DS Giveaway~ Elimination Day: Co-op Mode -! TOPIC TWO! All Purpose Wrestling Topic XLVIII - The Showstopper vs The Deadman SpC2k9 Random Battles Wii Would Like 2 Brawl Part 44 Save my users contests: The A topic (my first own topic that maked it to 500. I'm happy, because I got it) Contest Stats and Discussion - Part 701 Save my users contests: The B topic Save my users contests: The C topic Comments Ctes, you are awesome. - masterofmarth ctes you're hair is totally rad and maked me super wet - ngirl your hair just turned me straight - Mershiness Accounts Category:Users